That Little Restaurant on the Corner
by ChiefBandit
Summary: AU of Camp Rock. Mitchie is a waitress at a small 'All Day Breakfast' restaurant. Reviews really appreciated :
1. Chapter 1

Mitchie flattened her skirt before taking one last look over the little restaurant where she was going to spend most of her summer. The tiny 'All day breakfast' restaurant was popular in her little town and from working here for most of the school year she knew that it was almost full every day. Mitchie loved the atmosphere with its red tables, posters all over the wall, tile floors and the fact that there were always some customers there. The owner of the small restaurant is a sweet old lady who came to waitress when Mitchie couldn't and came in to talk often. The cook, Tom, was one of the funniest men she had ever met despite what she had heard about his past. Now that the school year is done she is going to be working here full time to save up for University, meaning 9am to 4pm on weekdays and 9am to 8pm on Sundays. She only had one more year of High School left and she was almost certain that her single mother of three wouldn't be able to pay for any of her University fees.

"Y'all ready there Mitch? I don't think people will know were open if you don't flip the sign!" Tom hollered from behind his oven - which he claimed to love dearly and at one point had named to everyone's amusement.

"It's only quarter to 9 and you know they will come in anyway, but yes, I'll get it!" Mitchie hollered back while flipping over the sign. She grabbed her rag to get the one table she hadn't wiped this morning but before she finished she heard the chime indicating that someone had come in.

She looked over to see the group of seniors that frequently met here so she pulled together their usual table and motioned for them to come sit. She heard a chorus of "Good morning Mitchie"'s and greetings when they came to take their seats.

"Where are Earl and Helene?" Mitchie asked looking around the table. The chattiest of the group, Mrs Friz, answered first from the end of the table,

"Earl is going to be late and I heard Helene was sick, were all going to see her after breakfast." Mitchie knew that the group of friends had grown up together and wondered briefly if she would be this close with her friends at their age.

"Well tell her I wish for her to get well soon, do you mind if I take your orders before Earl gets here?" Mitchie asked with her response being a chorus of 'yes's.

An hour later the small restaurant was almost full and Mitchie was already getting tired. She heard the bell chime and placed the ice cream she was holding beside the little girl who ordered it before turning around to walk to the door.

At the door wasn't someone she recognized; He was tall - probably a couple inches taller than her height of 5"5, was wearing a leather jacket, a hat, jeans, and converse. He had black bangs that covered his eyes and was on his phone. He looked completely out of place in her perky restaurant.

"A table for.. one?" She asked politely.

"Yeah." He replied curtly without even looking up from his phone. She pulled her eyebrows together in confusion of his rudeness but let it go and led him to a table in the corner. She gave him a menu and went to tend to her other tables.

A couple minutes later she returned to his table and stood there for a second waiting for him to look up or acknowledge her so she could ask him for his order. She gave up and cleared her throat. He looked up abruptly and she was shocked for a minute at how cold and piercing his eyes were.

"Well?" He said tapping his fingers on the table. That made Mitchie mad; she hadn't done anything to piss this guy off so much as to be rude with her – she tried to be a nice person. But she reminded herself she was a waitress so she sucked in a breath before speaking.

"What can I get you?" Her voice sounded slightly strained to her ears but she doubted he would notice - or care either way.

"Coffee. Black." He said and didn't even wait for her response before turning back to his phone. Mitchie turned on her heel and walked over to the counter to slam down her note.

"Coffee. Black. Extra spit." Mitchie spat out before huffing and sitting on the stool next to her while Tom's quiet laughter rung out in the kitchen.

"What happened to make you angry sweetie?" Tom said leaning over the counter.

"Stupid customer in the corner is an ass. Stop laughing at me!" But of course Tom laughed harder and Mitchie even started smiling a bit.

"Sorry I can't help it, you're like a little angry pixie. Here's your coffee, extra spit." He winked before turning back to his oven.

Mitchie rolled her eyes at him before bringing the coffee over to the corner knowing Tom wouldn't spit in it. She placed the coffee on the table and turned around not bothering to wait for a thank you knowing it wouldn't happen.

Mitchie ignored the stranger in the corner until he left a while later and went to clean his table. He hadn't even left a tip.

"Asshole." Mitchie muttered under her breath before finishing the job.

The rest of the day went smoothly although that customer had pissed Mitchie off enough to ruin her day. At the end of the day during cleanup she ranted to Tom about it to which Tom just laughed and said.

"It doesn't take much to rile you up, little pixie, but it is amusing."


	2. Chapter 2

Shane rolled over and groaned his head felt like it was being pounded out from the inside. He threw off the covers and let his cold feet touch his hotel room floor. He squinted his eyes to see where he was and was blinded by the light streaming in from the window so he trudged clumsily in that general direction to close them. With that taken care of he made his way to the washroom and started drinking water from the tap to try and calm the hangover that felt like it was devouring his head.

Shane leaned against the bathroom wall to think. He tried to remember to the night before and realized he had been at the bar in the hotel. In his head he tried to count the number of drinks he had drank but he couldn't distinguish one drink from another. He wondered how much he had spent but then decided it really didn't matter he could always go to the bank machine to get more.

Crap. He couldn't. Shane slid down the wall and put his head between his knees. If he used his credit card his family could find him, although a part of him argued that wasn't a bad thing, he wasn't ready to go back yet. He tried to go over what got him into this mess in his head.

As a kid he had run away a couple times for days at a time if he wasn't happy about things, it wasn't a big surprise if a 13 year old Shane didn't show up to school for a week. But since his band with his brothers had gotten 'discovered' he had too much riding on him being where people wanted him when people wanted him.

After Shane's 15th birthday his band of himself, his older brother Jason and his younger brother Nate had been given a contract with a recording studio after they got 'discovered' playing in a small cafe in their hometown. Since then they had made multiple successful songs and even two CDs. Shane as a teenager knew that most of the fan base loves him since he is the middle band boy and the bad boy of the group. The studio offered him multiple times to go solo but he was a smart kid and knew that without Nate writing the songs and Jason playing the guitar solos he would lose some fame. His teenage celebrity years have been his best - he had more money than a teenager needed, girls threw themselves at him constantly and everyone knew who he was.

It was a month ago that everything had been threatened. Jason, being older now, proposed to his girlfriend and he wanted to leave the band and live with his fiancé to have a more normal life and Nate wanted to record some solo songs. Shane had thought at first that this was just a joke but one night Nate had come home saying he was recording his new song tomorrow and Jason had announced when he was moving in with his fiancé. The band was broken up. Shane left the next day taking a lot of cash and clothes.

How could they just leave him like that? They were a band! They were actually brothers and his own brothers left him alone. How was he supposed to sit by and watch them go to other places while he stayed behind? Where was he supposed to go?

Shane had been gone two nights now. The first night he had driven for so many hours he lost count and slept in the closest hotel when he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. Yesterday he had woken up and turned on his phone to see dozens of texts and missed calls and had promptly turned it off. He had gone out to breakfast in a little restaurant as to not be seen and checked his text messages which all consisted of "Where the hell are you?"s and "You better get back here before the press realizes" and after reading them all and refusing to respond he had walked around the small town for hours stomping his feet angrily into the pavement. When it got to be a late hour he went back to his hotel and to the bar feeling glad he was finally old enough to legally drink.

Where did he go from here? He had no idea but he was not going home. For now he just needed to get back to bed. Shane stood up with a great amount of effort and made his way to his bed before falling asleep again hoping to wake up when all his problems were solved.


	3. Chapter 3

Shane woke up early the next morning and decided he was going to do something. Opening his phone he found 16 missed calls and 46 text messages. Rolling his eyes he tossed the phone onto the bed carelessly on his way to the washroom.

After getting ready Shane felt well enough to face the world but he had nowhere to go. He decided to start with breakfast; it was around 9am so the restaurant he had eaten at the other day would probably be open. Putting his phone in his pocket he made a mental note to drive out of this town a couple hours to get money from a bank machine.

Shane pulled up the hood of his sweater and slid on his favourite pair of sunglasses to conceal his identity before making his way out of the hotel and onto the street. When Shane got outside he rubbed his eyes under his shades and looked around, there were people everywhere. The fact that there were people everywhere didn't surprise Shane that much, after all he had lived in the city for a while, it was the fact that people were stopping at random to talk to each other and everybody seemed happy. Maybe being on his own for the past few days and being locked in his hotel room all day yesterday had made him forget people could be so happy. Why were people so happy? There were so many problems with their world and they just lived through their normal lives completely oblivious. Shane kicked a stone angrily while he walked the watched the way in tumbled along the uneven sidewalk. Maybe happy people were oblivious; maybe unawareness was the key to happiness. Shane wondered briefly if he was ever going to be like that but shook the thought away and went back to kicking his rock.

Shane opened the door to the restaurant and heard the resulting chime ring around the store. He picked up a newspaper to read while he ate since he was going to have to sit alone. He looked around the tiny restaurant and was slightly amazed at the fact that it was almost full even though the restaurant was in a quieter part of town. Shane hated small restaurants like this, they were to personnel, he liked being in a huge dining room with hundreds of people around him so nobody would pay attention to him - although that hadn't been able to happen since he had become famous. In small restaurants like this he felt like he was some stranger intruding in a private home and like he was out of place.

Shane looked ahead to see someone a girl standing in front of him with a raised eyebrow looking quite annoyed. She had brown hair and eyes, was a couple inches shorter than him and was quite attractive. He wondered briefly why she was still staring at him and realized that she had probably asked a question. He decided yes was a safe answer so decided to say that. All these thoughts ran through Shane's head in a couple of seconds.

"Yes." The waitress gestured impatiently for him to follow and she led him to the same booth he had sat in yesterday. She promptly dropped a menu on his table and walked away. Shane ignored her behavior classifying it as a bitchy waiter and opened the newspaper.

Shane turned to the entertainment section and looked for anything relating to him; seeing nothing he got bored and decided to people watch from behind the paper instead. Looking around the restaurant he spotted a family with a little girl laughing at something the girl had said, an elderly couple smiling at each other, three ladies chatting furiously over the table and the waitress talking over the counter to someone he couldn't see.

He watched as the waitress grabbed an ice cream and brought it over to the little girl with a smile, they were only two tables away so he could hear their voices.

"Here ya go sweetie," said the waitress placing the ice cream down to a huge thank you from the girl before turning to the parents, "Would you like anything else Mr and Mrs Peters?"

"No thank you Mitchie, this is great" replied a friendly looking Mrs Peters. The waitress went to the next table and checked with the elderly couple before making her way towards Shane. He quickly scanned the menu and chose something.

"An english muffin and a coffee. Black." He said and he watched as the waitress clenched her fists and turned to walk over to the counter. He smirked a little amused at how easily the happy go-lucky waitress could get pissed off.

The waitress went to the door with a doggy bag and a coffee in her hand and he wondered briefly if she was going to kick him out - it wouldn't be the first time he was kicked out of a restaurant. He was reassured when a man came to the door and she spoke to him.

"Here you go Ralf," The waitress said hanging over the coffee and the bag. The man, Ralph, smiled revealing crow's feet at the sides of his eyes when he looked in the bag.

"Blueberry and Raspberry?" he questioned looking up.

"Blueberry and Raspberry." Confirmed the waitress with her ever present smile, "Have a nice time at work, save some animals for me?"

"Will do Mitchie, a veterinarian's work is never done." He winked before handing her a bill.

"Okay I'll be right back with your change-" The man silenced her by raising a hand,

"Keep the change Mitchie and do me a favor and tell the chef he did an excellent job."

Ralph cupped his hand over his mouth for the last part to shout back in the kitchen. From the kitchen there was laughing and a booming voice in answer,

"Kiss ass!"


End file.
